An apparatus as defined above is widely known. For example, a video recorder is capable of storing TV programs onto a video tape or a video disk, and reproducing said programs on a TV screen, e.g. of a television which is connected to the video recorder. Televisions are known which have a built-in video recorder or are capable of controlling connected video recorder. The invention relates to any of such apparatuses.
It is also known to store a table of contents comprising information about the programs stored on a collection of video tapes or video disks. This table can be inspected by a user, allowing the user to select a program to be reproduced, possibly after following instructions to insert the right tape or disk. The apparatus is then capable of locating the start of the selected program automatically. Despite such measures, it remains difficult for the user to keep track of all the programs in the video collection. As a consequence, it is difficult to find programs which suit the user's needs at a particular moment.